Nelen Exil
Nelen Exil was a male Voth, a citizen of the Voth state serving as scientist in the Circle of Archaeology in the early 25th century. ( ) History Following the reactivation of the Iconian Empire's network of major Iconian gateways throughout the Milky Way Galaxy in 2409 |Sphere of Influence}}), both the Voth and the Alpha Quadrant Alliance gained access to the Solanae Dyson Sphere, located in the Delta Quadrant. Both factions entered the Dyson sphere from opposite ends. Nelen Exil was one of the Voth scientists assigned to study the sphere. He was uneasy about the fact that neither faction encountered another living thing until they crossed paths with one another. In that year, Exil discreetly established contact with the "mammalian occupation force" - the Dyson Joint Command administration established by the Alliance. The archaeologist hoped to enlist their aid in discovering the origin of the sphere for the sake of common scientific goals despite military interference - and why this tremendous asset had been abandoned by the original owners. Despite being fed propaganda by the Ministry of Elders that the sphere was built by the ancestors of the Voth, Exil determined the sphere's construction occurred under the aegis of the Iconians. Subcommander Kaol, the Romulan officer in command of Dyson Joint Command, then assigned an Allied officer to pickup correspondence with Exil. Kaol proposed a more fruitful exchange if neither side's leadership were involved. ( ) Exil replied to the Alliance's answer. He focused on the fact that the sphere had been abandoned, and worried that the fate of the original inhabitants could befall their inheritors. ( ) In his next correspondence, Nelen lamented interference by Voth Inquisitors and lackeys of the Ministry of Elders. He determined the sphere had been the site of a large-scale industrial accident involving tetryonic energy, and the reason for Delta Solanae's reduced stellar output. ( ) The Voth experienced failures in combining Voth and Sphere technology, for which the scientists were offered as scapegoats, including Exil. Nelen was horrified that the Elders would order systems to be activated without understanding how they worked or what they accomplished. Exil was transferred to the Circle of Material Sciences. Due to the lack of exchange between scientific circles, Exil made a connection that other Voth remained unaware of: there Sphere used Omega particles. Using his new position, he tried to keep the Voth from activating the Sphere and detonating Omega Particles as weapons of stellar mass destruction. ( ) After the discovery that the Sphere used the Omega Particles as fuel to jump across space, Nelen executed a program of wide-scale sabotage of the Voth research into the Sphere and Omega particles, and fled in the Voth escape craft. He sent another message to his friend among the Alliance. Kaol advised the Allied officer of the development, and the ship's captain traveled with their vessel to the Allied Zone minefield to recover Exil from the crippled escape craft. With nowhere else to go, Exil joined his friend's crew as bridge and science officer. He brought with him his wide beam pistol Mk XI. ( ) Exil's involvement with the Voth Dissidents led to more officers and scientists joining the crews as duty officers aboard Alliance ships. ( }}, duty officer system) The information of the sphere's jump capability was attributed to Exil and shared with the rest of the Alliance by Subcommander Kaol in a conference. ( |A Step Between Stars}}) Appendices Background *Exil's appearance in the cutscene missions and as bridge officer differs, including physiognomy and outfit. ( ) *Establishing a theme from Forra Gegen from the , whose name fittingly translates as "against" in the German language, Nelen's name is German for "exile". Other Voth duty officers also include names based on German words. ( duty officer system) References External link * category:voth category:scientists category:archaeologists